I Can't Breathe
by SelenaDeathbatVanity
Summary: When Roxas found out about Axel's cheating, it hurt him more than he let on. Now that he has a successful music career, he finds himself missing the crazy red-head. Sequal to 'Ghost'. Yaoi. Songfic. AkuRoku


Now I can't breathe…

Roxas stared at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes stared back, rimmed with deep black eyeliner that was a little smudged, which was understandable. He was in the middle of a concert, after all. Speaking of, he could hear his fans calling. He allowed a smile to light up his face as he left the dressing room and walk back towards the stage.  
>"How are you Twilight Town?" he yelled into the mic. He raised his arms, inviting the crowd to scream louder.<br>"This next song is about break-ups. Well actually, pretty much all of my songs are about break-ups. But this is one different. It's about that heartache after a break-up. You know, when you can't breathe?  
>The screaming raised to a crescendo as they realized what song he was about to sing, right before he cued the music.<p>

It's been 37 days  
>Since you turned and walked away.<br>Baby, you were foolish,  
>You were wrong.<br>You should've made it better,

As Roxas sung the first few lines of the song, he looked out towards the audience. Search lights were sweeping back and forth, briefly illuminating faces that were happy, overjoyed and ecstatic. Roxas could easily imagine one face that might be in the crowd tonight. Bright green eyes, red hair. Not too many people had quite the same look as Axel did.

You broke the promise you made,  
>'Cause you were jealous,<br>And afraid.  
>Baby, I was rising,<br>You let me down

Today marked the day. It would've have been their one year anniversary, if Roxas hadn't left because of Axel's cheating. The first six months after he'd left, he'd told himself that Axel didn't matter to him, and that he was better off without him. Now he wasn't so sure. The first person he'd started dating after their break-up could've been an identical twin.

We should've stood together

After seven months, Roxas started realizing that he missed all of Axel's antics. The way he'd goof off and lighten the mood, and the may he made Roxas smile. No one else could do it quite like him. Of course, he hadn't let anyone know, because they all thought he overjoyed to have gotten out of the relationship with Axel. But they were wrong.

Now I can't breathe  
>If I'm not breathing with you,<br>I can't sleep  
>If all I'm dreaming is you,<br>Can't you see I've got no air without you,  
>I can't breathe,<br>I can't breathe.

He missed Axel. But he didn't show it.

XxXxXxAkuRokuXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, somewhere close, but not too close, stood a very tall man. He wasn't jumping or screaming like everybody else was, he simply stood there, swaying slightly back and forth as he let his old boyfriend's soft voice wash over him. Roxas. Oh, Roxas, if only you know how much I regret doing that to you, he thought to himself as he stared at the spiky-blond singer. He only remembered too well the softness of that hair.

So I cracked and called you today,  
>And the tears froze, on my face<br>'Cause you said, we were over,  
>You were so cold,<br>We should've been forever.

A couple weeks after Roxas had left, he had kicked Larxene out. Axel was so tired of her, it was unbelievable. If she didn't bitch, she complained. If she didn't complain, she whined. She was constantly grating on his nerves, as he tried his best day in and day out not to snap at her. But one day, she had pushed him too far, and in a couple of brief, cold sentences, ordered her to get out of his apartment and never darken his door again. And when he was all alone in the house, he found himself missing his former boyfriend. He couldn't turn on the TV without seeing him everywhere, his music videos, his songs, interviews, the works. So Axel called him. Apologized. Asked for forgiveness. None of which softened the blonde's heart. He told Axel that they were over, ice coating every word. And then he had hung up.  
>That was the last Axel had heard of him, until he decided to go to one of his concerts. It was an important day, after all, their one-year anniversary. Axel starting pushing his way towards the stage.<p>

Now I can't breathe  
>If I'm not breathing with you<br>I can't sleep  
>If all I'm dreaming is you<br>Can't you see, I've got no air without you  
>I can't breathe<br>I can't breathe.

XxXxXxAkuRokuXxXxX

Little did Axel know, Roxas was actually thinking about that phone call as he sang up on the stage. How he regretted it now, rejecting him. At the time, Roxas was still mad at him, so it had been easy to say those things. But now, when Roxas had started missing him, he wished he could go back and just take Axel back. But it was too late now.

We could have everything,  
>But all we got was heartache and pain<br>I can't catch my breath,  
>It's getting harder to speak<br>You should be proud of me,  
>But you're too insecure and too vain…<p>

As Roxas continued to belt out the notes in his sexy voice, he had to stifle a gasp. The man he had been thinking so much about lately had just pushed himself through a gap in the crowd and was now standing right in front of the stage, and was staring up at him.

We should've been forever…  
>I wanted you forever<br>Now I can't breathe,  
>If I'm not breathing with you,<br>I can't sleep,  
>If all I'm dreaming is you,<br>Can't you see that I've got no air without you  
>I can't breathe<br>I can't breathe.

Roxas closed his eyes momentarily, willing Axel to be there when he opened them again. Please, don't let this be a dream. It wasn't, Axel was still standing there. He let a smile light up his face. A few feet below, Axel did the same.

Why couldn't you just be a man?  
>Why couldn't you just understand?<br>All I wanna do is hold your hand,  
>Why couldn't we just walk hand in hand?<p>

All I wanna do is hold your hand….

As Roxas sang the last few lines of the song, he reached out towards Axel, smile still on his face. He caught hold of Axel's hand and held it there, slightly raised above their heads.  
>"I'm sorry Roxas, I love you." Axel began, and Roxas just smiled and nodded.<br>He got off the stage, still behind the barrier, and leaned over and kissed Axel, forgetting the crowd. They were in their own world.  
>"We can talk later."<p>

A/N- I decided to write a sequal to 'Ghost' just because I'm a SUCKER for happy endings, and just because I love Fefe Dobson's new album so much, I had to write more stories that involved it. Tell me what you guys think of the story, and if you want me to write more! =)

I don't own the characters.


End file.
